Wrong Side of Right
by Alex E. Andras
Summary: Nine months after the events in X3, the mutants are under a new threat due to ‘the cure’, the XMen are forced back into action as arguments once again set up across the globe and Marie is forced to adjust to life once again. Rogan.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nine months after the events in X3, the mutants are under a new threat due to 'the cure', the X-Men are forced back into action as arguments once again set up across the globe. Marie is forced to adjust to life once again, choosing to stay with the Canadian mutant who had first saved her, and learning to cope with the many changes thrown at her.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story unless I say so, they all belong to Marvel.

* * *

Wrong Side of Right

Chapter One

"In other news a family of three were admitted to hospital earlier today when a neighbour found them all unconscious in the kitchen. We have been told that they will all be alright but police are still trying to find the cause of the sudden illness that struck them. They currently suspect a gas leak but no evidence has been found to support thi…" The news reporter was cut off mid-sentence as Marie reached over and changed the channel to a music one. She started humming along to the song as she put her breakfast plate into the sink and wiped down the table. Another song came onto the TV and she turned to look at it.

It was a new band, with both mutant and non-mutant members – proof of the success in what had gone on recently – and the video they had created was of the X-Men.

Marie settled herself into a chair as the video progressed, watching as both clips of the X-Men fighting and of actors who looked a lot like the heroes themselves did everyday things that would have had the two-toned female laughing (or running for her life in one case where 'Logan' was spring cleaning in a pink frilly apron) A clip of the actual mutants fighting had her crying.

On it was something that obviously been made by the mutants themselves and sent over to the band – a room Marie recognised as the Danger Room materialised into a swamp environment, and the group known as the X-Men set about fighting simulated robots. Marie watched as Bobby Drake and Emma Frost fought side-by-side, and remembered the day four months previously.

She had been living with Bobby for several months, although no longer a mutant, she had been allowed to stay with her 'family' and had spent her time with her boyfriend. As soon as she had found out the good news, she had gone to find Bobby, instantly wishing she hadn't when she had run into his room, and had stopped abruptly at the sight of him and Emma – who had came to the mansion not long after the war -, in several states of undress, kissing on his bed.

She had left then. Not just Bobby's room, but the mansion as a whole, had moved into an apartment in New York and had then phoned Ororo to tell her what had happened, and where she was. She refused to go back, she had felt an outcast with them ever since she'd taken the cure, and had only stayed because Bobby was on the team, and she had loved him. Now that that was over, she saw no reason for her to stay, and had not returned since. Though Ororo had often gone to visit her, to check up on her, and to make sure Marie was comfortable staying on her own with her baby on the way.

That last thought had her straightening up and wiping away her tears. The video had long since finished, and she turned the TV off. Ororo was coming again today, to try and persuade her to return to the mansion – she only had four months of her pregnancy left, and 'Ro was trying to get her to return to the mansion – worried about how well Marie would cope with raising her baby on her own. She smiled, Ororo worried to much about her health, she decided, walking from the kitchen into the lounge.

Pain surged through her body suddenly, and she screamed, the floor rushed towards her in a dizzying surge, and everything went dark before she hit the red carpet.

X

"I don't see why I have to come." Logan complained, pulling a cigar out his pocket and sticking it into his mouth

"Because you're her friend." Ororo replied "Besides, she's likely to listen to you."

"I'm her friend 'Ro." Logan pointed out, searching his pockets for a lighter "Not her father. I can't make her do something she doesn't want to do. It's up to her if she comes back or not." He triumphantly pulled the lighter from his pocket

"Logan, if you light that anywhere near me, I'm going to shock you." Ororo threatened, pulling the car up outside Marie's apartment block "It won't be healthy for Rogue or her baby, and I don't want it near me." Logan scowled, but pocketed the cigar and lighter, stepping out of the car as Ororo did, listening to the _bamf _as the African woman's husband, Kurt Wagner, appeared beside him

"Come on then, Elf." Logan said, starting towards the apartment block "How long do you think it'll take the two to go into an argument over Stripes' coming back with us?"

X

"She should have answered the door by now." Ororo mused. They'd been standing outside of Marie's apartment for fifteen minutes, Logan had stuffed the cigar into his mouth after the first five and was walking up and down the corridor. A satisfied smile on his face as he smoked.

"Maybe she went out for a bit?" he suggested

"She never goes out when I come and visit." Ororo replied worriedly "She's always here."

"Maybe she has the television up." Kurt suggested, he was sitting on the floor, leaning casually against the wall. The three paused, silent for a moment as they listened for any sound inside the apartment to prove Kurt's theory correct. Logan's claws came from his hands after a minute, making the other two jump.

"Logan?" Ororo asked

"Stand back, 'Ro." He replied tersely, stepping up to the door, his claws sank back into his hands, except for one which went into the gap between the door and the wall and broke the lock, allowing them to swing the door open with a simple push.  
The living room was silent, the curtains closed and blocking off all light from outside, it was also incredibly tidy. Logan's eyes scanned the room quickly, taking in the picture on top of the TV of all the X-Men, taken some while before because it included Jean, Scott and the Professor. He eyes then slid to the floor, a slight movement from the other side of the couch had his claws sliding out again, and he walked over quickly.

"Shit." he muttered, seeing what lay on the other side, claws disappearing into his hands as he dropped down "'Ro? Get over here!"

"Logan?" Ororo called out, not seeing where the man was for a moment. She spotted him, crouched on the floor beside the couch, pulling a cushion from the cream seat

"You're alright, darlin'." Logan said quietly, sliding the cushion under Marie's head as she lay convulsing on the floor, his hand going to check her pulse "You're alright."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't anybody you recognise, they all belong to Marvel.

* * *

Wrong Side of Right

Chapter 2

The smell of disinfectant hit her nose, drowning her sense of smell, and for a moment she knew she was back in the labs, lying on the cold operating table, waiting for the painful process that would graft the indestructible metal to her bones.

Then she remembered. Remembered that she wasn't Logan, it wasn't her who had been in Stryker's labs, it wasn't her who had been experimented on. She was Marie. She was the one who had run away from home, had snuck into Logan's trailer, had been kidnapped by Magneto, who could have killed anyone with a single touch.

Her sense of smell took over again for a second, and drowned out the scent of disinfectant with the smell of cigars, beer and sweat, she recognised that smell. Her eyes flew open, the room slid in and out of focus for a second, and then her head turned to the side

"Logan?" she asked, her voice slightly croaky

"Welcome back, darlin'." The Canadian man replied, a small but worried smile on his face

"Why are you here?" Marie murmured, and then she realised. Her eyes widened, and she attempted to sit up. A steady beeping from beside her sped up slightly, and strong arms pushed her back down "Why am _ah_ here?" she demanded

"Relax." Logan told her firmly "Just keep calm. You ain't gonna do yourself any good otherwise." He kept firm hands on her shoulders until the heart monitor beside her had returned to normal, and then sat back down.

"Why am ah here, Logan?" she demanded, giving him her frostiest glare, the man suddenly looked uncomfortable, and looked away. Marie followed his eyesight.

A television sat on a counter a little way from her bed, the volume turned down so that it wouldn't wake her; but now that she was awake and paying attention to it, she caught what was being said on the news programme playing at that moment.

"… reports into the recent events that have been happening up and down the country have been explained earlier today." The news reporter was explaining "All those who have fallen sick in the last few days; generally with symptoms of seizures, dizziness and fevers, have all been found to be those mutants who had taken up the 'cure' option nine months ago. This footage was released to us earlier." The woman disappeared as a shot came up – a group of Japanese tourists were shown for a moment, before the camera swung away from them; a young, pale skinned woman with short black hair and wearing jeans and a white shirt suddenly fell to the ground with a shriek, convulsions wracked her body as it changed; the visible skin turning blue and scaly as her hair turned orange, the camera zoomed in on her face, and her eyes opened, showing them to be yellow

"Mystique." Marie whispered, as the screen returned to the reporter, though she was no longer watching it "I thought the cure had been-" she turned her head to Logan, who nodded bleakly, watching the young woman before him as realisation dawned

"No." she whispered, and then her voice rose "No! It can't! Ah don't want it!" she shook her head, pulling her hands up to her face as she cried bitterly, her whole body shaking with her sobs. Logan reached out, wrapping an arm around her covered shoulders and drawing her into his chest

"I'm sorry Marie." Was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't anybody you recognise, they all belong to Marvel.

* * *

Wrong Side of Right

Chapter 3

"How is she?" Ororo asked. Logan hadn't moved since Marie had woken up, even before he had kept an almost constant vigil beside her bed, and it was unlikely that he'd move for a while now that she'd regained consciousness

"How'd you except her to be 'Ro?" he asked in reply, one gloved hand lightly tracing the sleeping two-toned girl's cheek; she had cried herself to sleep some time before "She just found that she can't touch again. She's upset." Ororo frowned, sitting on the bed close to Marie's as she watched Logan

"There's more mutants coming here later." She explained "A lot of the ones who had only been excepted back into their families because they chose the cure. Now that they've got their powers back, they're out of homes, we're expecting a lot of people to come here." Logan nodded, turning his head slightly to look at her

"You're worried." he observed, Ororo nodded

"I don't know what this is going to mean." she admitted "A lot of the mutants who took the cure are going to be upset that it didn't work as it should have done. They're going to want to fight back against those who gave it to them. They'll want revenge"

"And people who are happy that the cure existed are going to argue that the mutants did something to stop it from working." Ororo nodded

"I'm going to go back upstairs." she told Logan quietly, standing back up "I need to help the others sort out rooms for our expected guests, and I want to phone Hank, find out what he knows about this." Logan nodded, turning back to Marie, and grasping her hand in his

"She'll be alright Logan." Ororo said quietly, giving the mans shoulder a reassuring squeeze "Elena examined her when we brought her in. She said they're going to be fine." Logan nodded again, Elena was their new doctor, they had been looking for one after Jean's 'death' at Alkali Lake, and the blue haired woman had taken the offer up soon after the war. The doors to the infirmary 'whooshed' open and closed as Ororo left, and Marie stirred, her eyes opening as she blurrily looked to Logan

"Hey." he whispered

"Hey." She replied, her voice thick with sleep, she shifted slightly, and her grip on Logan's hand increased slightly "What happened? How'd ah get here?"

"'Ro took me and Kurt to come and see you." Logan explained, and a smile crept onto his face "She wanted me to try and convince you to come home with us."

"Ah'm here now." Marie pointed out, a tiny smile gracing her own face, Logan nodded

"You wouldn't answer your door, so we'd thought you'd gone out or something. I heard something inside, so I broke the lock open" he paused for a moment "You were having a seizure Marie." He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the memory he knew would be with him for a long time, and his grip tightened to match hers, and his head turned so his could look at her properly "I was so damn scared." Marie looked surprised for a second, and then reached out with her other hand and dropped it over Logan's

"Ah'm alright Logan." she said calmly, and then fell into silent thought "Ah've got mah powers back." She whispered eventually, Logan nodded

"What about the baby?" she asked him, "What if ah hurt the baby, Logan?" she looked panicked and worried, tears brimming in her eyes at the thought of harming her un-born child

"The baby's fine, Marie." Logan reassured her "Elena, the new doctor, she checked you over when you came in, she said the baby was fine, wasn't being effected by your powers. She also said you can get up now, if you wanted to." Marie smiled, and hugged Logan, swinging her legs out of the cot she lay on and grabbing some clothes that had been left at the bottom of it for her. As she (unsteadily) crossed the room on her way to the changing room in the infirmary she paused, and turned to him

"Ah absorbed you. Didn't ah?" she asked quietly "When ya'll found me, ah absorbed you. When ah woke up, You were in mah head." There was silence. And then Logan nodded his head once.

"I'm sorry Marie." He said simply

"Me too, Logan." She replied, continuing into the changing room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I hold no claim over any of the Marvel characters, the only characters I have ownership of are ones you don't recognise.

* * *

Wrong Side of Right

Chapter 4

Marie and Logan left the infirmary twenty minutes later. As soon as they stepped into the entrance hall, the whispering set up. All of the mutant children who had been around before Marie had left knew the two-toned woman to be Bobby's ex-girlfriend. A human. They hadn't known then that she was pregnant.

As soon as she heard the first of the whispers, Marie had lifted her head higher, but nervously pulled at the pair of leather gloves Logan had given her. He grasped one of her hands, freezing her actions, and she glanced over to him

"Calm it, Stripes," He said, showing the small smile reserved for her "They won't give you any trouble"

"Yeah." she agreed "Mainly 'cause they know ah'm with you and ya'd slice them up if they hurt me in any way." She rested a hand on her stomach, smiling as her baby kicked.

"I'd slice anyone if they hurt you, darlin'." He pointed out. She giggled, and punched him in the shoulder

"Logan!" she laughed, trying to scold him "Where are we going?" she asked

"To find Ororo." He replied "She's setting up rooms for all the new mutants we've got coming here. We'll find out where she's got yours too."

"I'm getting a new room?" Marie asked, curious. Logan eyeballed her

"You've been gone for a while kid," he pointed out "Had to give your room over to some other poor helpless." Marie raised an eyebrow

"I'd hardly call me a 'kid'." she stated, gesturing to her stomach

"For all we know, I could be eighty years your senior." He replied "You'll always be 'kid' to me, darlin'."

"Not nice."

"Never have been." He shot back, she giggled again, and they strode into what used to be Xavier's office.

Ororo sat on the couch that was there, talking to a young man with long blonde hair. She looked up as Logan and Marie entered, and scowled at the former of the two.

"Don't you know how to knock, Logan?" she asked

"It just stalls things." He replied with a shrug. Ororo sighed, casting her eyes to the ceiling, and turned back to the young man before her

"Aaron. These are Logan and Rogue." Ororo said, gesturing to the pair "Logan, Rogue; Aaron Dawson is going to be joining the teaching staff as Physics teacher." The man turned, smiling at Rogue. She gave him a small smile in return, and meekly waved

"Hey." She said softly.

"'Ro." Logan started, "Have you got a room set up for Rogue?" Ororo blinked, and then nodded

"Yes." She replied "It's in the adults wing. Opposite mine. Logan? Perhaps you could show her? I need to finish sorting out with Aaron."

"Sure darlin'." Logan nodded, giving the blonde man a glare as he turned around "Come on Stripes." She nodded, waving goodbye to Ororo and Aaron before following Logan out.

"Why do I have a feeling this place is even more crowded than before?" Marie asked. Logan nodded.

"Got a bunch of kids after you left, more of the ones who'd run away from their homes because they didn't want the cure." She nodded, they had had a lot of runaways turn up just after the war; ones who enjoyed their powers but their families didn't want them to keep them. "Now that a lot of the people who'd taken the cure have got their powers back, they're all running here. The majority of them are kids, classes are getting too big, so 'Ro's recruiting more teaching staff to help out."

"And where does the _big bad Wolverine_ sit with all this teaching?" Marie asked, a smirk crossing her face "You teaching 'art'?" remembering the lie the Canadian had told the Drake family. Logan smirked, tossing a friendly glare to the young woman beside him

"Danger Room instructor." He told her "If you weren't carrying that kid, I'd drag you down there, you're getting too cocky, Stripes."

"Hormones." Marie shrugged, Logan stopped outside a room, twisting the handle and holding the door open for her. She nodded graciously and stepped inside, looking around.

It was bigger than her old bedroom she'd had here, a large double bed pushed up against one wall, a large window - that opened out to a balcony - over-looked the grounds of the school, two side doors led off from the room, apparently for an en-suite bathroom and walk-in closet, a bookshelf stood beside a desk, which had a computer on it.

"Kitty donated the computer to you." Logan said as Marie walked over to it. She nodded, and wiped away a stray tear, unable to muffle the sob that escaped her mouth.

"Dammit Marie!" Logan said, crossing over to her and spinning her to face him "What the hell's the matter?"

"Nothing." Marie whispered, stepping back slightly and wiping at her eyes "I just can't believe that you're all being so nice to me after I took the cure and left you." She let a dry sob escape her throat and Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair as he pulled her into a hug

"Kid. None of us are angry you took the cure." He stated "You wanted to be able to touch, we can't deny you that. And you didn't want to stay here after what _he_ did to you." He felt her tense up slightly in his arms and she peered up at him

"I'm gonna have to see him." She said quietly "I can't stay here and not run into him. And he'll want to know why I left, I know what he's like. He'll pretend it didn't happen. And then he'll want to know about the baby… Oh God, Logan!" she gasped "What am I gonna do about the baby with him? He'll want to be the father and I can't cope with that! Not after what he did!"

"Calm down Stripes." Logan said gently, brushing her hair from her face, happy that he had put on a pair of gloves earlier "Get some rest, worry about what you're gonna do with the runt tomorrow." Marie nodded, and left the comfort of Logan's arms to sit on her new bed. Logan sighed as he looked at her worried, scared face and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Wrong Side of Right

Chapter 5

Marie was rudely awakened by a ear-piercing squeal and someone throwing their arms around her neck 

"Oh my God! Rogue!" A voice said into her ear "It's great to see you!"

"I think she's sleeping." Another voice came from further away, followed by a loud crack

"Ah can't sleep with you two can Ah?" Marie replied, cracking an eye open and pushing Kitty off her. "You'll hurt the baby if you're not careful, sugah." She warned. Kitty shrieked, making Marie wince

"You're pregnant Rogue?" the younger mutant asked, her eyes going to Marie's stomach "Oh my God! Seriously? That is so cool! You're gonna be a mom! You're, like, totally-" her shouts were cut off when the other occupant of the room, Marie's other best friend Jubilee, put her hand over Kitty's mouth, and gave her a look

"Be quiet Kit." She ordered, then smiled at Rogue "Honey, it's great to see you again!"

"Great to see you to Jubes." Marie replied "Both of ya." She sat up and hugged her two friends carefully, careful about not touching their skin "I've missed ya two." She whispered

"We've missed you too, Rogue." Kitty replied shakily, tears running down her cheeks. Marie pulled away and laughed at her friends tear-stained face.

"I'm staying this time round, sugah." She laughed, standing up from her bed. She padded over to the wardrobe, opening it to find a large number of clothes inside. Randomly grabbing some, she disappeared into the bathroom.

"We've got a lot to catch up on, honey!" Jubilee yelled as Marie brushed her teeth. "Like, I have to tell you who Kitty's boyfriend is!"

"Shut up!" Kitty shrieked, there was the sound of Jubilee's laugh, and then shrieks from both girls. Rogue shook her head, smiling. She had forgotten how much fun her friends had been before she left. Throwing on the clothes – a pair of black trousers and a dark pink shirt. It wasn't her usual style of clothing, but it suited her well, and she liked it. She exited the room to find her two best friends engaged in a heated pillow fight on her bed, yelling obscenities at each other as they did so.

"Do you mind!" Marie shouted over the top of their voices, and they quietened down, bouncing slightly on the bed before coming to a stop. "I have to sleep on those." She nodded her head at the now beaten and sorry-looking pillows "And my baby doesn't need to hear you two all day long. I know I have to, but the little one shouldn't suffer it to."

"Hey." Jubilee started as the two-toned moved to her dresser and ran a brush through her hair "You feeling all right? You going all… weird."

"It's hormones Jubes." Kitty said excitedly, bouncing off the bed "Rogue! We have to go out! Come on! The baby needs loads of things for when it's born and shopping would be a brilliant time for us to catch up!" she grabbed Rogue's arm, dragging her towards the door

"Kit!" she laughed, pulling back to stop her friend "At least give me chance to grab my shoes and a coat, please!" Kitty reluctantly released her friends arm, and she moved across the room, pulling a pair of boots from the wardrobe, she put them on, and slipped a trench-coat over her arms as she walked back to where the other two were waiting expectantly by the door.

"Okay." She sighed, holding out her arms "Let's go!" her two friends whooped, grabbing her arms and marching her from her room and down the hall

"Hi Logan!" Marie called as they passed by the bewildered Canadian "Going shopping, back later! Bye Logan!"


	6. Chapter 6

Stupid me! I've had this chapter written for ages and I haven't posted it! I'm sorry everyone! I swear I'll update frequently. If I don't, I'm sure angeldeathdealer will prod me until I do.

* * *

Wrong Side of Wrong

Chapter 6  


Rogue collapsed into a seat in the food court and tiredly rubbed her ankles.

"Last time I come shopping with you for a while." She murmured "Though with the amount we got today, ah don't think ah'll need ANYTHING for ages!"

"Don't say that Rogue." Jubilee replied cheerily, dropping into a chair beside her friend and placing a new stick of gum into her mouth "After you've had the baby, Kit' 'ill want to bring you shopping for clothes that'll fit you again."

"She won't want to come." Rogue said slyly, eyeing the preppy girl across the table "I want some nice, dark clothes." Kitty rolled her eyes, and looked pointedly at Jubilee.

"Jubes." She said bluntly "Why don't you go and get us some food?"

"What if I refuse?" Jubilee replied teasingly

"Then ah rip ya head off personally, sugah." Rogue said sweetly, "Ah really want a burger."

"Greasy foods ain't good for your baby." Jubilee said, Rogue gave her a glare

"Get me the damn burger, sugah." She growled lightly "Me and mah baby don't give a damn about how unhealthy it is. We just want a burger!" Jubilee leapt up from her chair, dancing out of the way of Marie's gloved hands as they attempted to throttle her, and nodded

"So that's a burger for Rogue and the baby." She stated, pretending to scrawl the information down on her hand "Kit', you can have fries and that'll be that. And I'll have whatever the hell I want." She pretended to tuck a pen behind her ear and smiled, cracking her gum, before spinning on her heel and walking off.

"Rogue." Kitty whispered, leaning over the table and looking into her friends eyes "I wanna say, I'm so sorry." Marie raised an eyebrow, confused about what Kitty was saying

"Why?" she asked "What do you mean sugah?"

"Before you… took the 'cure'." Kitty started unsurely "After Professor Xavier…" she trailed off and shook her head to clear away the tears "Bobby came into my room, 'cause I was upset. I told him that I missed home and everything. And he took me out onto the pond, froze it and we went skating." Marie nodded, remembering the moment and the smiles on the face of her best friend and ex-boyfriend, it was what had finally helped her decide she wanted to take the cure, she wanted to be able to enjoy herself like her friends were, without fear that she'd hurt someone

"Go on, sugah." She said quietly

"I want you to know, that I never thought of him as anything but a friend, even if what he did was really sweet. And then, when you went, to have the cure. He came to see me again, he was kinda making a habit of coming to see me when I was upset, and I was 'cause you had left. But he came in, and he talked to me, told me that you'd be back soon, he knew you would 'cause you wouldn't desert your friends like that without saying goodbye. And then… and then he kissed me." She was rambling now, tears running down her face "And I promise you, I pushed him away, I could have killed him. I told him he was being unfaithful to you. And I thought it was just 'cause he was upset, like I was, and was looking for comfort, so I told him I wouldn't tell you what he'd done. I swear, I thought it was just a one off thing, seriously, I could have punched him…"

"You did." A voice sailed over, and the two looked up to see Jubilee standing behind them, with a serious smile on her face "He had a bruise on his chest for weeks, kept on telling everyone it was from the battle."

"So Jubes," Rogue replied, turning to Jubilee for a moment. "Where's the food?" Jubilee grinned, scuttling off again. Marie turned back to Kitty, grabbing one of her friend's hands and smiling gently

"Kit." She said gently "Ah ain't gonna blame you for anything, ah swear. You didn't want him to do anything, and you told him where to go afterwards. The only problem is that he has no brains, he didn't listen to ya and went off with _Emma_." She spat the name out with distaste and scowled "Ah ain't ever gonna get mad at you sugah, you're my best friend." They were silent for several minutes

"You don't like him, do ya?" Marie asked Kitty eventually

"Bobby?" Kitty choked "After what he did to you? Rogue, he's vermin to me. He's been vermin ever since he tried to kiss me."

"Besides." A voice came from beside them again "She's going out with Piotr!"

"Jubes!" the two girls screamed together, Kitty going red with embarrassment

"Chill! Rogue." Jubilee laughed, sliding into her seat and putting the food on the table "I got your food." Marie grinned, diving at the burger.

"So Kitty." She said after several bites "How long have you been with Piotr?"

"That's not the question, Rogue." Jubilee butted in "What we all want to know is, is he good in bed?" Kitty shrieked, grabbing several fries and throwing them at her Asian friend. The three girls burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have the memory of a goldfish. No, worse than a goldfish. I swore I'd update, and then I forgot. I have an excuse for not updating everything like I'd promised, honest. I got swamped by schoolwork (leaving six essays until the last minute does things to a person), and have only just caught up with everything. But I am writing for updates, and I've done a couple of small one-shots between essays. So there :P

I'm not so sure on this chapter. It's generally a filler chapter, and to introduce some other characters, but I don't really like it.

Gonna shut up now before the author's note becomes longer than the chapter.

* * *

Wrong Side of Right 

Chapter 7

A knock at her door stirred Marie from her sleep and she groggily turned her head to the alarm clock on the table beside it. She realised slowly that she and the girls had been home for about two hours, and as soon as she'd managed to make her way into her room, she had dumped her purchases onto the floor and passed out onto her bed – and it was time for dinner now.

Slowly, she pushed herself up from the bed, one hand resting lightly on her stomach as she stretched and yawned – before picking her way through the sea of bags from the earlier shopping expedition – and pulled the door open.

Logan stood there, giving her a small smile and studying her careful

"You alright Stripes?" he asked "You look pale."

"Hours shopping with the girls would do that to a pregnant woman." She said tiredly, rubbing sleep from one eye, she noted she was missing her gloves – but doubted anyone would try to get close anyway. "Is dinner ready? I need something to eat." Logan smiled, and nodded, grasping Rogue's covered shoulder as she stepped from her room and closed the door

"That's what I'm getting you for." He told her. She smiled up at him tiredly, and allowed him to steer her yawning form to the dining room.

X

As Logan entered the large dining room with Marie in tow – the entire room descended into silence. It took mere seconds before the whispering set up, and it was quickly hidden by normal chatter, though few tried to hide the looks they gave Marie as she allowed Logan to steer her past all of them to sit beside him at the teacher's table.

Ororo greeted them with a smile when they got there

"Rogue," she said pleasantly, gesturing to a chair for her to sit in "Did you sleep well?" her eyes flickered over Marie's pale face

"Ah slept faine, thanks Storm." Marie replied, sliding into the seat. She sent a frosty glare to the students staring at her, and they hurriedly turned back to their meals.

"Rogue, let me introduce you to the teaching staff." Ororo said as Marie helped herself to the food on the table, she nodded, raising her head slightly to eye the unfamiliar people.

"This," Ororo gestured to a silver haired young man "Is Pietro Maximoff, he's teaching Maths. His sister, Wanda, is teaching Art and English with me. The young man on the end is Remy LeBeau, he's teaching French, Kurt's teaching German, those two," she gestured to a man with deep red hair and horns who had a small, extremely tattooed young woman wrapped in his arms "Are Ross Bradford and his fiancée Hayleigh Thames, they're teaching Chemistry and Geography. You met Aaron earlier, and I trust Logan has told you what he's teaching." Marie nodded, saying quick hellos to the teaching staff, which they returned easily. She started to eat her meal, and turned her head to look at Ororo.

"Is there anything you want me to help teach?" she asked. Ororo smiled

"Perhaps you'd like to help Wanda teach her English class." She suggested "That was your best subject whilst you were a student here." Marie grinned, nodding her head to the dark haired Goth opposite her, and returned to her meal.

She finished soon afterwards – not really feeling as hungry as she had thought, she had left most of her meal, and quickly excused herself from the table, gesturing to Logan that he was to stay seated and finish his own meal. She entered the foyer, a gentle smile on her face as she felt that she could quickly settle back into life at the Institute, when the front doors opened, and she raised her head, the smile fading quickly as she saw who entered.

Bobby was holding the door open for a tall, perfect looking blonde woman in a tiny white skirt and matching cashmere top. She knew instantly that the woman was Emma Frost – and instantly felt her happy mood sink.

"That was a wonderful dinner, Bobby." Emma giggled, landing a long, suave kiss on Bobby's lips. "And the bracelet is beautiful!"

"Anything for you, babes." Bobby replied huskily, closing the doors and taking the woman's arm "Saturday I've got reservations for us at – Rogue!" his voice raised in volume as he turned shocked eyes onto his ex-girlfriend, the eyes growing wider as they landed on her stomach. And Rogue paled dramatically, turning on one heel and fleeing up the stairs, pounding through the halls until she reached her bedroom, slamming the door shut and then collapsing onto the bed, tears streaming from her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Wrong Side Of Right  
Chapter 8

"Rogue. Open the door. Please Rogue!" she didn't answer to Bobby's pleading voice and frantic knocks and instead turned her music up louder – not caring about the headache she was receiving due to it – and continued reading her book. The knocks stopped suddenly, and she heard muffled voices outside her room, and then someone knocked loudly

"Rogue?" it was Logan's voice, and she immediately set aside her book and turned the volume of her music down "Stripes?" she stood up slowly, and opened her bedroom door a crack, peering out at him

"Yeah?" she whispered

"Can I come in?" Marie nodded, stepping aside and swinging her door open. Logan shut it as soon as he stepped into the room, and studied her as she sat back down on her bed, drawing her feet up beneath her and placing one hand on her stomach

"Ran into Ice-prick?" he asked, she nodded

"Ah can't face him, Logan." She said quietly "He's still with Emma, and I can't face him." Logan nodded, stepping over and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She buried her face into his chest, crying silently.

"Hey, come on kid." he said gently, "The boy doesn't deserve you. You don't need to get upset."

"I hate him so much Logan." She whispered "But mah baby's still his. What will I do if it asks who its da is?" Logan wrapped his other arm around her, rocking her gently

"You can tell the baby whatever you want, Marie." He told her "Tell it Ice-prick's the father, and he left you for the Wicked Witch of New York," Marie choked out a laugh "Tell it the father's trying to save all mutant life and can't be there. Hell. Tell it Kurt's the father if you want."

"Logan!" Marie scolded, though she was smiling and had stopped crying now. She rested her head on his shoulder, staring up at him with bloodshot eyes

"I'm being really stupid, aren't I?" she asked. Logan shook his head

"Nah you're not, darling." He said gently "You don't want him anywhere you or the baby. And you're worried about a confrontation with him." He sighed "Marie…"

"Hmmm?" she raised her head, staring at him, and then her mouth flew open "You're leaving, aren't you?" he nodded

"Just for a few weeks," he admitted, "Ororo thinks they might have found something about my past. I'm going up to Canada again. Marie…" she shook her head, cutting him off

"You need to go." She told him firmly "You need to find out about your past. Just come back before the baby's born?" He grinned

"I promise I'll be back before then, Stripes." He laughed, "You've got another three months or so. I'll be back." He released her slightly and started digging into his jeans pocket "I know you'll be alright, Half-pint and Jubilee will look after you, and no doubt Ororo will watch you." He grinned and pressed a piece of paper into her hand. "'Ro's given me a cell phone. If you have any trouble, call me." She nodded, watching him as he walked to the bedroom door.

"Logan!" she called out, and he turned to be caught in a hug

"Be careful," she whispered. He nodded, kissed the top of her head softly, and left.


	9. Chapter 9

If I promised that after I've finished posting this, I make a start on updating everything, would you all believe me? I actually have free-time again! No more rehearsals everyday for the school production, I have weekday evenings (no weekends though still). I promise you updates!

* * *

Wrong Side of Right

Chapter 9

The gentle roar of the motorbike soothed her as it sped along the otherwise still road, the peacefully dangerous silence of Alkali Lake rested to the left, yet she barely gave it a look as she travelled by…

"Rogue?" the voice had a slightly worried edge to it and succeeded in snapping Rogue from her daydream. She was sat on a bench in Ororo's garden, surrounded by the silence brought on by the dusk. Kitty was crouched in front of her, a worried look on her face that slowly changed to a smile as Rogue blinked at her.

"What?" Rogue asked

"Rogue! Friday night!" Kitty said happily "Me and Jubilee have got it all ready – just like old times!" Marie blinked again, and a soft smile spread across her face.

Before she had left the Institute, Friday night's had always been a sort of ritual with the three friends – at first as a wind down from school, and then gradually progression to a way to keep themselves sane the night before long-awaited dates the next night. 'The Friday Night Ritual' involved a lot of popcorn and ice-cream, films of varied genres and ratings, nail varnish and facemasks and the traditional 'sit-and-bitch'.

"Ah'm coming," Marie smiled, Kitty grinned wildly, leaping to her feet and holding out a hand to Rogue. Her own gloved hand grasped it, and she pushed off the bench.

A pain shot through her stomach, and the garden span.

"Are you okay Rogue?" Kitty asked, seeing the pained expression on her friend's face as her eyes snapped closed.

"Ah'm fine," Marie said once the dizziness had passed, and she opened her eyes to look at Kitty's pale, worried face "Really, ah'm alright."

"Logan'll be coming back soon." Kitty said quietly. The Canadian had been gone for nearly four weeks now, Rogue was near on her seventh month of her pregnancy, and was worried on where her friend was

"Yeah," she whispered, before a smile slide onto her face "Come on then Kit', let's go and obey 'The Ritual'" Kitty giggled, throwing one more worried glance at her friend – who now appeared to be fine – and led the way to Jubilee's room.

X

"-I mean, the guy's a total jackass, and he expects me to go with him tomorrow." Jubilee's sentence was punctuated by a loud pop of gum

"You'll go with him," Kitty said slyly, grabbing up another handful of popcorn "He'll come round, all rugged and everything, with the prospect of going out to a movie, and you'll go. Besides," she paused to flick a kernel at her Asian friend "It gives you an excuse to go shopping." The two girls broke into giggles, stopping to cast their other friend a worried look.

"Rogue?" Jubilee called out "Are you okay? You're real quiet."

Rogue snapped her head up; the three of them were sprawled on Jubilee's bed – Jubilee on her stomach at the top of the bed, Kitty curled up at the foot, and Marie between them, resting up against a huge stuffed bear one of Jubilee's ex-boyfriend's had won her at a fair

"Ah'm alright," she said softly "The baby's just being quiet."

""Probably listening to the film," Jubilee commented, flipping herself upright and settling right next to Marie "What's that sweetie? You want Auntie Jubes to shut up long enough so you can learn to play Bullshit? All you had to do was ask!"

Rogue stifled a giggle and lazily hit her friend, and Kitty burst out laughing, settling to flick more popcorn at the others until it turned into a full-scale popcorn war.

A hesitant knock at the door stopped the battle, and Kitty leapt up to answer it. She tensed up as soon as the door opened

"What do you want?" she asked curtly

"I need to speak to Rogue." Marie and Jubilee tensed at Bobby's voice, and Kitty turned her head to look at the two-tone

"Ah'll speak to him," she said "Give me a sec." She rose slowly, and an avalanche of popcorn fell from her as she did so. Brushing a few stray kernels from her hair, she walked over to the blond male standing nervously at the door

"Can we talk? alone?" Bobby asked warily, casting a look to the two girls on the bed

"Whatever you say to me can be said in front of Kitty and Jubes." Marie replied shortly, crossing her arms protectively over her stomach. Bobby's eyes followed the movement, lingered on her stomach, and then nodded

"I know I did something you can't forgive me for…" he started

"You slept with another woman!" Rogue pointed out harshly

"Yeah, that," he agreed "But I now that the baby's mine, and I want to give a hand in raising it." A soft smile spread across Marie's face and she leant forwards so that her face was inches from his

"You ain't my baby's daddy!" she yelled, making him jump and the girls snigger "You don't mean anything to me and me and my baby don't need you around!"

"Rogue-" Bobby started, trying to reason with her

"Don't you dare, Bobby Drake!" she screamed "You could have been mah baby's daddy but you had to sleep with that slut!" she prodded him in the chest, making him back up slightly into the hall "And ah know what you tried to do with mah best friend! You disgust me! How many other women have you tried to get together with whilst we were together? Ah don't need you to be a part of mah baby's life, ah don't care if ah never see you ag-" the rest of her sentence was lost in a strangled gasp as she staggered against the door, arms moving to grasp her stomach

"Rogue!" the yell came from both of her friends and Bobby, and Jubilee and Kitty leapt from the bed to grab the two-tone and help her sit on the floor

"Ah'm alright," she gasped out "Ah'm fine," she gasped again as more pain coursed through her abdomen and clutched for Jubilee's hand "Mah baby," she whispered "Something's wrong with the baby!"

"It's alright Rogue, calm down," Jubilee said, trying to keep the worry from her voice and face "Just breathe, it'll be okay…"

"Go and find Miss Munroe!" Kitty barked to the frozen Bobby as she grabbed a pillow to try and make the stricken girl more comfortable…


	10. Chapter 10

One of these days I will remember that I am able to write and update, and I will not have to be sitting in the house and suddenly remember about a chapter. I apologise for the lengthy wait. Truly. In hope you can all bear with me (in any of my stories for that matter)

* * *

Wrong Side of Right

Chapter 10

The motorbike roared up the drive of the Institute and skidded to a stop at the steps. Logan was off it and striding towards the main doors before the echoes of the engine had even died away.

"Mister Logan!" Kitty cried as soon as he'd strode through the door, she was beside him in an instant, panic and worry in her eyes "Miss Munroe said you'd be here tomorrow!"

"Where's Stripes, Half-Pint?" Logan growled, his expression had softened slightly when he'd seen the frantic girl, but tension was still high.

"She's still in the med lab" Kitty said, walking quickly to keep up with Logan's long stride "Miss Munroe's there with her." Logan grunted, and didn't speak again to Kitty as he quickly put distance between the two of them and entered the elevator down to the basement alone. His hands clenched and uncleanched repeatedly as the elevator descended, and several times Logan had to stop himself from ripping the 'slow' metal box to shreds. When the descent had finally finished, her was out of the elevator and down the corridor, pushing open med lab doors swiftly and pausing for a moment to take in the extremely strong scent of disinfectant and the loud and steady beeping of the many machines that covered the room.

"Logan," Ororo said, standing from her seat beside one of the beds

"I go away for a month," Logan started, striding over and giving her a look before turning his attention to the bed the weather-witch had previously sat beside "What the hell happened?"

"We had a problem with the baby," Hank explained, appearing at Marie's side and taking up one thin arm, injecting something into a vein there "Rogue's powers are unable to harm the foetus because it's immune to them."

"And?" Logan growled, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at the blue doctor "And why are you here anyway?"

"We're not sure what happened," Elena said, also walking over "We think the baby's immunity stopped working. Rogue's powers started to drain it."

"You think?" Logan echoed, sitting down in Ororo's vacated seat and taking one gloved hand in his and looking at the pale face of the unconscious female

"It's hard to tell what happened, Logan," Ororo clarified "There was a moment where the baby was no longer protected from Rogue's powers, and was being drained by her abilities."

"What's happening with the baby?" Logan asked, having felt the effects of Marie's powers several times, he understood the feeling, and knew the possibility that the shock could have killed the baby

"It's still alive, and fairly well," Elena assured him "Not perfect, but better than we'd have thought it would have been. The immunity to Rogue's powers appears to be back, but we need to be careful."

"Logan," Ororo said quietly, one hand resting on the Canadian man's shoulder, making him look up into the unusually worried face "Rogue and her baby could be in serious danger if the baby's immunity stops working again. If it kills the baby, it may well kill Rogue as well."


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: Chapter. It's been in my folders for an age, hiding and skulking around, so I really must apologise for how long it's taken to post.

* * *

Wrong Side of Right

Chapter 11

The steady hum of machines, and the overpowering scent of disinfectant once again greeted her as she woke, and she groaned softly. A hand took hers, and squeezed it gently, and she returned the gesture, groaning again before her eyes opened.

The lights blinded her for a moment, and then she became accustomed to them, and turned her gaze to the figure at the bedside, noting without surprise that it was once again Logan sat beside her, gazing at her with worry.

"Ah gotta stop waking up here," Rogue murmured, half-jokingly. Logan gave a small, forced smile, and gently ran a few fingers through her hair. She smiled softly, and suddenly forced herself up so that she was sitting.

"You shouldn't do that darling," Logan scolded lightly.

"Yes, well," Rogue started, placing a hand to her head for a moment to rid herself of the dizziness she felt there, and then rested her hand on her stomach, the baby kicking making her smile.

"Is the baby alright?" she whispered, memories of the pain reaching her, and she had to close her eyes against it.

"The baby's alright, darlin'" Logan told her, though his tone made her look at him desperately.

"Logan," she said softly "Tell me truthfully." The man looked uncomfortable

"You should talk to-"

"No," her voice was steady, forceful, and she held his gaze with hers "Please, I want you to tell me." He sighed, but nodded, and enclosed her hand in his, the small gesture bringing tears to her eyes.

"Marie," he started quietly, the gentleness within his voice surprising "The kid's resistance to your mutation stopped."

"Oh Gawd," Marie whispered, trembling slightly

"The kid's fine at the moment," Logan assured her "Ororo… Ororo said if the baby stop resisting your mutation again, it could kill the both of you."

"No," Marie whispered, her voice breaking with a sob, and she threw herself at Logan, his arms closing around her protectively and he hugged her as she sobbed.

"Don't worry Marie," he whispered "We're gonna take care of you. We're gonna look after you and the baby, and I'm gonna be here to make sure nothin' happens."

"Promise?" she hiccoughed into his chest, and he smiled slightly

"Promise," he replied, kissing the top of her head lightly before he released her, and pushed her back down into the bed. "Now lie down before Hank or Elena get here and kill me for letting you get up."

"M'kay," Rogue mumbled, closing her eyes and smiling, Logan ran fingers against her cheek, and she leant into his hand "Logan?"

"Yeah darlin'?"

"Did Bobby come to see me?" the question made Logan freeze, and he looked at her pointedly

"I don't know, Marie," he admitted "Why?"

"Because," Rogue started, voice little more than a whisper as she fell into sleep "Ah collapsed when Ah was arguing with him." Logan's eyes narrowed, but he nodded, and again dropping a kiss into her two-toned hair. He sat there in silence until the doors 'whooshed' open behind him, and he stood suddenly, striding out of the room.

"Logan?" Ororo called after him, she had been shocked into silence by his sudden movements, but snapped out of her reverie as the doors opened again "Where are you going?"

"To find Ice Prick," Logan growled.


End file.
